<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sorting by OnceUponAWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786326">The Sorting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf'>OnceUponAWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts House Sorting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAWerewolf/pseuds/OnceUponAWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Once Upon a Time(OUaT) Hogwarts AU. Part of a series. REad the previous works in the series before this. Thanks!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_mayor_regina_swan/gifts">madame_mayor_regina_swan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving at Hogwarts had been scary and uncomfortable for both Belle and Ruby, and they were now sitting in the Great Hall, about to be assigned their House. They both hoped to be with each other, and glanced hopefully at one another.</p><p>	Then the Sorting Hat began to sing.</p><p>“Greeting, new students, far and wide,<br/>
Now is the time to tell what House you will be,<br/>
But before I decide,<br/>
There's a warning you must heed;</p><p>A cursed stranger,<br/>
An evil queen,<br/>
A wolf lurking, yet to be seen.</p><p>Secrets kept hidden,<br/>
Beasts trapped below,<br/>
Deep in the forest forbidden.</p><p>Do not trust,<br/>
Canine is disguise,<br/>
A betrayal of friends,<br/>
The past set aside.”</p><p>	The Sorting Hat ended and there was an eerie silence that followed. The hat usually tried to deliver some sort of message, but it wasn’t often that ominous and warning.</p><p>	Belle had felt Ruby tense up at the mention of a wolf, and decided to ask her about it later. Students began to whisper among themselves. “Ahem.” The Sorting Hat cleared its throat, and all attention returned to it.</p><p>	“Mary Margaret Blanchard.” A girl with short, dark hair rose and walked up to the hat, and Ruby gave a grunt. “GRYFFINDOR.” </p><p>	“David Nolan. GRYFFINDOR.</p><p>Gaston LeGume, SLYTHERIN. </p><p>Ariel Triton. HUFFLEPUFF. </p><p>Aurora Rose. HUFFLEPUFF.</p><p>Mulan Fa. GRYFFINDOR.</p><p>Zelena Mills, SLYTHERIN.”</p><p>There were several cheers from Slytherin at that one. The Mills’ were a long line of Slytherins, most of them powerful wizards.</p><p>“Regina Mills.” The Hat had barely touched her head before it called out; “GRYFFINDOR.”</p><p>Silence. No one had expected that. The two Mills sisters were thought to go in the same House. Zelena scowled at her sister. A Mills didn’t belong in a sissy House like Gryffindor, she thought.</p><p>The Sorting Hat broke the silence. </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin Gold.” A few people chuckled at the odd name. “SLYTHERIN.”</p><p>“Emma Swan. GRYFFINDOR.”</p><p>“Hades Aidoneus. SLYTHERIN.”</p><p>“August Booth. RAVENCLAW.”</p><p>	More names went on, and Ruby and Belle both zoned out until…</p><p>	“Isabelle French.” Ruby pushed Belle towards the stage, where the girl put on the Hat. It seemed like forever, and it was a constant battle between Houses. </p><p>	‘Please let me be with Ruby.’ Belle thought. ‘Any House, just as long as I get to keep my new friend.’ The Sorting Hat seemed to consider her pleas, and landed on a House. </p><p>	“GRYFFINDOR.” Belle left the stage to join her new House, looking hopefully at Ruby, who returned her gaze.</p><p>	“Ruby Lucas.” Ruby nervously speed walked to the Sorting Hat, and the headmaster placed it on her head. </p><p>	“SLYTH-” The Hat started, as Ruby winced and Belle deflated. “GRYFFINDOR.” There were murmurs of confusion, but Belle and Ruby locked eyes and smiled. </p><p>	Ruby jumped off the stage and walked to join her friend. When she got to her friend, they locked hands. </p><p>	Nothing would stop the two from being friends. They would be inseparable. This would be a good year, as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>